Haunted
by Possum583
Summary: The sweetest are always the deadliest
1. Chapter 00

**"The sweetest are the deadliest"**

_Newt_.

There it was again, that voice. Newt stopped all he was doing and looked around. He knew she had to be here, her voice sounded so close. Once again, he looked around, hoping to see her; but was only greeted with the buzz of flies and the breeze that flowed through. Newt sighed and began running again.

Newt had been having these dreams, these thoughts. All of them consisted of this one _girl_. She had been stealing his dreams; her lips, her touch. Newt had craved the presence of a girl he didn't know, a girl that only existed in his dreams. But there was this one thought in the back of his head, a theory. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a _memory_? A memory of his old life, his life _before_ the maze.

When Newt turned around a corner, there _she_ was. Standing there looking beautiful in all her glory. Her brown hair falling into loose waves to her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, there was _his_ girl. He dropped whatever he was doing, his mouth fell open, and his eyes widened slightly. She smiled, revealing her pearly whites.

"Newt." There it was, her angelic voice. It was smooth, like music to his ears. Newt smiled. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her in his arms and never let her go, but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. Newt wanted to call out to her, but how could he? He didn't even know her name.

Her smile faded and her face turned pale. "Wake up, Newt." The smile left his face, now his expression held curiosity. "What?"

"Wake up!" She now screamed. She ran in front of him, shaking his shoulders, screaming at him to wake up; until he finally did.

He jumped out of his hammock hitting the cold hard ground. His face was grimy and sweaty, breathing was short and labored. He looked around and finally calmed his breathing. Newt sighed and looked down in disappointment. He realized that it was just a dream. It will always be just a _dream_.

Or will it?


	2. Chapter 01

01; newbie

_Allison._

She began her new life in a small contained cage, it seems like. When she sat up from where she was laying, she gasped. Almost as if she had just been underwater and she swam up to the surface to take in air once again. She looked around, taking in the boxes that were stacked atop of each other. She stood up, stretching her back and cracking her bones.

She was in the middle of the cage now, what was her first thoughts? _Where the hell am I? Who am I?_ But of course, she couldn't develop those thoughts. Why? Because she couldn't feel anything. Sure she could feel the cold metal of the box, the ground beneath her shaking, and the nausea hitting her. But could she be scared? Could she feel the nervousness that was banging on her walls to let it go? No. But she wanted to, she just didn't know how.

Now that she was fully aware of her surroundings, her mind took the time to think. She had no memory of anything whatsoever, how she got into this cage-like contraption that seemed to be moving upward at a fast rate. The only thing she _did_ remember was how to fight; how to maneuver a knife in her hand, shoot an arrow, and fist-fight. Oddly enough, there was a knife placed perfectly on one of the crates.

She moved towards the knife, taking the object in her hands; flinching at the cool metal. And just as she touched the weapon, she remembered something.

_Allison. My name is Allison, _she thought. What an odd name for such a pretty girl, no?

She calmly made her way to a corner, knife in hand, sitting down criss cross. Minutes passed, hours, days it seemed like. Although it really was only a few hours, Murphy felt like it was much longer. Then suddenly, red lights started flashing, an alarm sounded and the cage like elevator stopped, leaving Allison wondering.

Allison moved to go in the middle, but she stopped herself from doing so once the cage opened up; letting light and chatter into the once silent dark space.

"Where's the green bean?"

"Greeenieee, where are ya?"

"Shuck, I don't think they sent anyone up."

"Slim it, shuck-faces!"

You'd expect her to be frightened by the strange voices, different slang. But no, she was more curious than scared. Allison heard a loud thump along with a rattle of the cage, signaling that someone was now in the cage with her.

A tall muscular boy, who looked quite Asian if she may add, spotted her. He smiled, "Found him!" His eyes then flickered back to Murphy, scanning her more. His eyes widened. "Hey, you're not a him." He said, his eyes found her chest. "Yeah, you're _definitely_ not a him."

"Eyes up here, chinky." She said. He let out a loud laugh once she called him that.

"What is it, Minho?" A voice called from above.

"It's a girl!" Minho replied, eyes still trained on Murphy. They soon traveled to the knife in her hand and a smirk found its way on his face.

"Why don't you put the knife down. Before you hurt yourself." Murphy smirked.

"Why don't you move to the side and clear a path before you get hurt." strings of 'oh's' erupted, causing Allison to smirk.

He moved his hand to grab at the knife. "Listen, sweetche-" Allison lifted her arm, blocking herself. While doing so, she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and shoving him against the wall. Minho groaned at the now throbbing pain in his arm.

"Why don't you move out my way, _sweetcheeks_." She retorted, putting more sass on the word '_sweetcheeks_'.

Laughter erupted, Minho surprised Allison by laughing too. Allison's forehead creased, "Why the hell are you all laughing?" Allison exclaimed.

"Because Minho got his arse kicked by a bloody _girl_!" an accented voice yelled from above. The voice caused Allison to shiver. She'd _heard_ that voice before. But from where she heard it was the real question.

The box shook slightly, causing Allison to jump away from Minho.

_Get out of there, Alli_.

She gasped, who had said that? A feminine voice. Again, it sounded all too familiar to Allison. Allison would think about it later, but right now she chose to listen to the voice. A rope was thrown down with a loop on the end of it. Allison wanted to grab it.

_Climb up on your own. Show them what you're made of, show them not to mess with you._

Allison pushed the rope to the boy named Minho and grabbed at the cage's walls, placing her foot securely in each little hole. Swiftly, she made her way up to the top in no time. Minho's eyes widened in amazement, before grabbing the rope and placing his foot in the hold.

He was good at running, not climbing.

All the boys stared at her with curiosity. Her clothes were much different from theirs. Instead of the same baggy, dirty green and white colored clothes they were given, she was dressed in all black; a black tank-top, skin tight black leggings, and black combat boots. It was all too strange for them.

Allison's curious eyes traveled everywhere, scanning the place. There were walls surrounding her, large stone walls. What peaked her interest wasn't the walls that surrounded the place, but the opening in the middle of it. Her head cocked to the side with furrowed eyebrows, she dropped the knife and slowly walked her way to the opening; never once taking her eyes off of it.

Nobody stopped her. IN fact, they cleared a path for her; almost afraid of her.

_Don't go over there, Alli. Not yet._

Allison stopped in her tracks. Almost like a robot, she turned back to the boys.

"Well?" She questioned, placing both hands on her hips. "Aren't you gonna tell me where I am?"


	3. Chapter 02

02; gone

_Newt._

_02 days before Allison's arrival_

Newt ran, he ran as fast as he could. Taking turns at every corner and pushing past vines. Every so often he would take out his pencil and paper, jotting down notes for the map room.

_Newt._

His hand froze in place, nearly dropping his pencil. He felt a presence among him. You know how when your eyes are closed and someone comes up next to your or behind you, you can't see them but you know they're there? That's how it felt, except the feeling of the presence was intensified times one hundred; sending cold shivers down his back.

Everything in the maze was silent, not a single sound could be heard. Newt expected to hear the familiar unpleasant sound of the grievers, but not even those sounds were to be heard. The only thing that his ears could pick up was the sound of his own breathing, his own heartbeat. It was so quiet that he could probably hear a pin drop from a mile away.

_Newt._

Newt turned, switching directions so that he could find _her_. But nothing was there, only the maze's walls and vines. Her voice kept chanting his name over and over again in a haunting tone. It was making him cringe instead of sending it's usual warmth.

He knew something was wrong.

Newt wanted to ask her what was wrong, he wanted to see if she was alright. But something was wrong with him too, something was _controlling_ him to not say anything. In fact, he wanted to make it _stop_. He wanted her voice to go away, he wanted her voice to go away, he wanted her stop bothering him. So he told her.

"Stop! Leave me _alone_!" He was surprised how harsh his tone was. Once he yelled those words, soft cries were heard in echoes throughout the maze. But only he could hear them, and it killed him to that that _he_ was the one that made her cry. It hurt him more than anything in the world. More than the constant aloneness he felt, more than the terrifying feeling of having no memory whatsoever. Her soft sad weeps resembled an angel crying. She didn't deserve that. They were quiet, barely audible, but they were still there.

_You don't mean that. It's_ him _isn't it? He's making you say that. _She told him. Her voice spoke in an echo, cold as it trembled with sadness.

Newt didn't understand. Who was this person she was speaking of? His brain couldn't think much of it. Instead, he thought of the thought that kept nagging at him. Then he couldn't breathe. It was like something was choking him, holding at his throat until he said those _three_ words he never thought he would say to her. A throbbing pain was felt throughout his head, like something was stabbing at his brain. He had to say those words like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Newt stumbled over to one of the walls, attempting to hold himself up. He tried his best to breathe, take in at least a little bit of air. But something . . . . _someone_ was stopping him from doing so. His lungs started to burn, begging him for the oxygen they want; the oxygen they _need_. He collapsed, not having the strength to hold himself up anymore. His vision became spotty, seeing flashes of black as he faded in and out of consciousness. Until he couldn't take it anymore, he said those words he didn't want to say.

"Don't _haunt _me anymore." He choked out, but he still couldn't breathe; those words weren't enough. Whoever it was wanted him to say those three _specific _words.

_Newt, don't. _She spoke between her sobs. Newt let out a yell, frustrated that he was still unable to breathe. He tried to listen to her, try to hear her words. But instead, she was talked over by another voice. A male.

_Say it, Newt. Say it and the pain goes away._

Newt was so confused. Any silence he once had was now gone, replaced by the weeps of the girl and the boy's shouts for him to say it.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to breath again.

"Let." Some pain of his head was relieve. "Me." All pain in his head was lifted. "Go." He could breathe again.

Then, like it once was, everything was silent. No more voices, no more shouting, no more weeping; no more _anything_. Usually Newt could feel her presence, but _nothing _was there. It was like something inside was ripped away, half of his heart.

_Hello?_

_Allison?_

Nothing.

She wasn't there anymore.

She was gone.


End file.
